Famiglia, forsei sei importante ?
by DragonneYukkin
Summary: Tsunayoshi est un garçon de 14 ans. Malheureusement, Tsuna n'est pas comme les autres. Il n'a jamais vu la lumière du jour, et n'a plus de vitalité à cause "d'eux". Mais tout va changer le jour où, il rencontrera son frère et ses amis.
1. La famille Sawada

**_Famiglia, forsei sei importante ?_**

* * *

Yo, tout le monde, je pose enfin ma deuxième fiction. Car ma première fiction est bientôt finie.

Évidemment, elle est super KHR.

L'histoire n'est pas vraiment raccrochée à l'histoire. Bref, elle n'en pas humoristique en tout cas. De plus je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien réussi, vous m'en dire des nouvelle. ^_^

**_Titre : _**Famiglia, forsei sei importante ?

**_Traduction : _**Famille tu es peut-être importante ?

**_Auteur : _**C'est encore moi.

**_Genre : _**Famille, Confort.

**_Résumé : _**Tsunayoshi est un garçon de 14 ans. Malheureusement, Tsuna n'est pas comme les autres. Il n'a jamais vu la lumière d jour, et n'a plus de vitalité à cause "d'eux". Mais tout va changer le jour où, il rencontrera son frère et ses amis.

**_Chapitre :_** 10 écrit et 10 de prévus

**_Manga : _**KHR

**_Classement :_** Il y a un tout petit peu de violence au premier, et au troisième et quatrième chapitre.

**_Crédit : _**Personnage et univers déjantés, appartenant à Akira Amano.

**_Warning : J'ai un petit conflit avec les fautes._**

_Et bien bonne lecture, à tous, juste cette histoire est un triste (pour certaine personne). ENJOY!_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : La famille Sawada_**

Dans une petite ville, non loin d'Osaka, dans une petite maison comme les autres, vus de l'extérieur, une famille un peu spéciale vivait là.

Vue de l'intérieur, la famille était très spécial, oui en ce moment même un enfant innocent sa faisait battre par ses propres parents, enfin plutôt sa mère, car le père était absent. La mère le frappait sans cesse, pour rien, et le père s'y mettait quelques fois, soi-disant pour se défouler.

Personne ne savait que cette famille, avait un deuxième fils.

-Tu es inutile, cria une femme une femme aux cheveux bruns, tu n'es même pas capable de laver le sol correctement! Il y a des traces partout!

Puis elle le frappa, sans ménagement, le garçon tomba lourdement au sol. Elle prit la serpillière, qui était énormément sale, puis elle l'écrasa sur le visage du maigre garçon.

Le garçon, quant à lui, n'avait plus la force de se relever, il essaya pourtant, mais il rechuta directement.

-Lève-toi!

La femme vit que le garçon ne respecta pas l'ordre, elle le pris, alors, par le col et le leva puis elle le balança par terre, le frappant à des moment, cette situation dura un petit moment, avant qu'elle n'en se lasse.

Après c'être "défoulé", elle pris le garçon par les cheveux, elle monta l'escalier en quatrième vitesse, sans faire attention au frêle garçon qui se prenait les marches, il aura sûrement des bleues, le elle balança le garçon dans une pièce vide, où ne résidait qu'un petit bout de tissu, elle le balança comme un objet sans valeur.

Elle lui crache ses quelques mots, qui pourraient briser le cœur d'un enfant plein de vie, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas pour ce garçon.

-Jamais, je ne t'aimerais, tu n'es rien! Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister, tu n'es qu'un déchet humain!

Puis elle s'en alla, cette femme était Nana Sawada, marié à Iemistu Sawada, mère des deux fils Ieyastu Sawada et Tsunayoshi Sawada, bien que l'un des deux n'est pas considéré comme tel.

Moment avec Nana :

Nana réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de faire disparaître Tsuna, elle chercha plusieurs moyens.

Le Tuer ? Non, elle n'avait aucune envie de se salir les mains.

Le Vendre ? Oui, mais qui accepterait un objet aussi inutile ?

L'Abandonner ? Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, on pourrait le trouver, et tout le monde serait après des tests ou autres qu'ils ont un lien avec eux.

Le Donner ? Oui, c'était vraiment la meilleure solution, qui s'offrait à elle. Mais à qui ?

Puis elle trouva la personne parfaite, qui pourrait s'en occuper, après tout elle pourrait toujours aller chercher le déchet quand ils voudront, pour qu'il serve d'esclave, à tout moment.

La solution était qu'elle n'avait qu'a donné à Tsuna à Ieyastu. Elle décida alors de l'appelé.

-Moshi-moshi ?

-Iey-kun ?

-Heu… oui ?

-Bonsoir, ça va ? C'est Ka-san.

-Ka-san ?! Mais pourquoi, tu appelles si tard, il est 2 heures du matin!

-Je sais, et j'en suis vraiment désolée! Mais j'aimerais te demander une faveur…

-Une faveur ? Et laquelle est-ce ?

-C'est que, ton père à une mutation en Italie, et j'aimerais que tu gardes le… enfin que tu gardes ton frère le… Tsunayoshi, pendant un moment.

-Tsuna! Bien sûr!

Ieyatsu, se rappela son frère, son adorable petit frère qui souriait tout le temps, Ieyastu aimait vraiment son frère, il était si mignon, Ieyastu accepta à cœur joie, car il était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir revoir son frère, après quelques années.

-Je viens le chercher à qu'elle heure ?!

-Tu n'as aucunement besoin de venir le chercher c'est un grand garçon maintenant, il y arrivera bien seul.

Le ton qu'utilisa sa mère à ce moment était sec, mais Ieyastu n'y fit pas attention.

-J'ai hâte de le revoir! Et bien Oka-san, il faut que je te laisse, dis bonjour à tout le monde de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerais pas!

Puis, ils raccrochaient presque simultanément. Nana était plus qu'heureuse, car elle avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ce "déchet humain".

Elle prit le téléphone et numérota le numéros de Iemistu qui sera sûrement ravi d'entendre sa "magnifique" nouvelle! Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas que ce sera la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie.

Moment avec Tsuna (en même temps que Nana) :

Tsuna lui avait eu du mal à se relever après ce qu'il avait subi, il réussit tout de même. Il se dirigea vers la seule chose qui était dans cette pièce.

C'était un lit, enfin un lit, pas vraiment, c'était un bout de tissu qui venait sûrement de rideau d'une ancienne maison brûlée. Il n'y fit pas attention, étant habitué à dormir là-dedans.

Mais il ignorait totalement ce qui allait lui arriver, il ne savait pas que là où il allait c'était pour son moment de bonté de la part de Dieu.


	2. Le petit frère

**Bien le bonjour à vous tous, j'ai été vraiment surprise, quand j'ai vue toutes vos reviews.**

**J'en suis vraiment heureuse. Vous devez le savoir, mais les reviews, c'est la motivation!**

**Par contre, je suis désolée, je sais que quand je vous ais répondus, je vous avaient dit une semaine pas plus. Mais, je ne pouvais pas j'étais chez mes grands-parents.**

**Bref, je m'excuse.**

**Allez, bonne lecture à vous tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le petit frère.**

Le Lendemain de cet appel, la porte de la chambre de notre jeune héros, s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tsuna fut réveillé par quelque chose de glacé et mouillé qui lui traversa le corps, il se réveilla brusquement et surtout immédiatement.

Il vit sa mère avec un énorme saut au-dessus de sa tête, il ne comprenait pas mais cela ne l'étonna guère. Il est vrai qu'il était habitué à être réveillé d'une autre manière, bien que cela ne le surprenne. Il était réveillé chaque jour par des coups avec des objets autres ou quelquefois sans les objets. Le père voulait s'amuser avec le corps de son fils, voir la souffrance dans les yeux de cet enfant était quelque chose qui le mettait de bonne humeur.

- Tu prépares tes affaires immédiatement !

Elle lui tendit un papier avec une adresse noté dessus. Tsuna ne savait pas s'il devait la prendre, il la prit en s'attendant au pire. Il toucha par erreur la main de sa mère qui montra une tête dégoûtée, par l'inadvertance de son fils.

"J'irais me laver la main, dès que ce déchet sera sorti de ma maison ! Je pourrais attraper des germes bizarres, à cause de lui !"

Rien n'arriva, il prit la peine d'essayer de la lire, mais ne sachant pas lire, il se résigna.

- C'est l'adresse et tu lui donneras cette lettre ! Si tu la perds, tu sais ce qui t'arrivera, n'est-ce pas?

Elle avait dit la fin de la phrase sur un ton menaçant. Tsuna Hocha la tête et pris la lettre.

- Tu donneras ça à ton frère! Tu te débrouilleras seul, je ne vais pas me salir les mains pour une personne comme toi !

Tsuna hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, et ne savait pas de s'il pouvait préparer ses affaires, il attendit un moment, jusqu'à ce que sa mère crie.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends, prépare tes affaires, déchet! (Ça me rappelle quelqu'un ... ^ _ ^)

Puis elle partit, pressé que son propre fils quitte la maison, et qu'elle puisse enfin être libéré de ce "déchet humain". Tsuna se retourna et pris un sac en papier et prépara ses affaires, il ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes pour tout préparer.

Il avait pris son lit, son gilet orange troué à plusieurs endroits écrit 27 dans le dos, un pantalon trop grand (qui avait appartenu à son frère), une chemise blanche avec des tâches à gauche et à droite (ayant sûrement appartenu à son frère), des chaussures sales et abîmées et sans oublier sa toilette.

Sa mère revint avec un sachet, qu'elle tendit et l'obligea à le prendre; son sourire n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Mon petit, tu as failli oublier tes « médicaments », n'oublie pas tes petits problèmes au cœur, DÉCHET !

Tsuna fut obligé de prendre ses soi-disant « médicaments », il faillit vomir rien qu'en regardant le sac puis la manière dont sa mère avait parlé le faisait frémir de peur, elle lui montrait bien ce qui arriverait s'il n' osait pas les prendre.

Sa mère, le prit par les cheveux et le balança avec violence, dehors puis elle referma brusquement la porte sans un regard pour son propre fils, si on osait appeler cela une famille.

Tsuna, quant à lui, sentit immédiatement le froid glacial du matin sur sa peau pâle, de plus étant mouillé cela n'arrangeait rien. Mais malgré tout, grâce à sa mère, il n'a pas eu à découvrir la lumière du soleil qui aurait pu lui être très grave, n'ayant jamais vu la lumière du soleil.

Après une heure trente de marche, il arriva enfin à Namimori, il était déjà à bout de force, mais cela n'était guère surprenant, il n'était jamais sortit depuis plus de 10 ans.

Il évita les personnes connaissant ses parents, malheureusement pour lui, il se cogna contre quelqu'un.

- Excusez-moi, shonen... est-ce que vous aurez besoin d'aide ?

Tsuna prit peur, mais en voyant l'aura de cette personne, il se rassura et montra l'adresse qui était noté sur le papier.

- Le manoir de Giotto-sama ? ! Euh, passez par la gigantesque forêt qui est au bout de la ville, d' ici on devrait pouvoir la voir.

Il décida de rejoindre la forêt où résidais son frère, il essaya de courir, mais trébucha de nombreuse fois, et n'ayant pas d'endurance, cela ne servait à rien, de même il se sentit très vite épuiser.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit de s'évanouir, si ses parents l'apprenaient, il ne vivrait pas très longtemps. De plus Tsuna ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour tous les autres, malgré le contact qu'il avait eu avec cette personne, il avait trop peur de parler à qui que se soit.

Après 4 heures dans cette forêt et croyant être au bord de la mort, il trouva une immense maison, il était complètement exténué. Il vu une horloge immense qui venait de la ville, il vu qu'il était très tard, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas encore en retard, il devait être en avance d'au moins 2 heure. (précision il est 8h30).

Reprenant son indifférence, il frappa à la porte, une servante ouvrit, elle portait une tenue noire et des bottes de la même couleur. Un détail le surpris c'était la même femme que tout à l'heure mais elle ne sembla pas le reconnaître, c'était sans surprise. De toute manière, il était invisible et personne ne se souviendrait de lui, sauf ses parents qui s'en prenaient à lui, eux se souviennent de Tsuna, car c'est leur esclave, et il le sera pour le restant de ses jours, enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croyait tous.

- Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

Tsuna lui tendit le mot, elle le prit et le lit.

- Je vais aller cherché Giotto-sama, pourriez-vous attendre ici, s'il vous plaît.

Pendant ce temps-là avec Ieyasu, ou plutôt Giotto :

Un jeune homme, d'environ 10 ans de plus que notre jeune héros, ce qui veut dire 24 ans, mais passons ce détail et allons à l'essentiel.

Pendant que notre jeune héros, lui attendait patiemment devant la porte et que ses parents eux profitais de la belle vie en Italie, lui essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter ses amis qui détruisaient son manoir.  
Mais après plusieurs tentatives, il abandonna et parla de son petit frère à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'écouter.

- Mon frère est trop mignonnnnnnnnnnnn!

- Giotto, dis-nous plutôt à quoi il ressemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tête de melon.

- Nufufu, j'écoute Giotto.

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

- Mukuro-sama est-ce que vous le voyez, le frère de Giotto-san ?

- Malheureusement, ma petite Chrome, je suis occupé avec l'alouette.

- Ahahaha, Giotto tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais.

- N'insulte pas Giotto-sama.

- Maître Giotto!

- Oui ?

- Votre frère est arrivé.

Tous s'arrêtèrent, vu que Giotto avait disparu, ils attendirent donc dans le salon, à leur façon.  
Giotto ouvrit la porte et vit son petit frère, il lui sauta dans les bras. Mais Tsuna n'ayant plus eu de contact humain depuis très longtemps, prie peur, il ne supporta pas le contact de son frère. Giotto le remarqua immédiatement s'éloigna pour mieux voir à quoi ressemblait son frère.

Tsuna, avait les cheveux ébouriffés comme lui, mais en châtain, ses yeux n'étaient plus remplis d'innocence mais vide de vie, que c'était t-il passer en son absence ? Son corps restait frêle, mais il était trop petit pour que ce soit normal, de plus il était très maigre.

- Viens, je vais te montrer mes amis.

Il le conduisit vers le salon, il ouvrit les portes, pour les refermés aussitôt.

Tsuna eût peur, de la violente réaction de son frère, mais il repris son visage impassible, de toutes manière cela serait pareille comme qu' il était avec ses parents.

Giotto était en mode boss, pour la simple et bonne raison : ses gardiens et ses amis. Oui, après tout comment ne pas être énervé quand plusieurs personnes détruisent votre salon ? Surtout si c'est vos amis.

Mentalement il se prépara, il sortit un de ses fameux sourires, et ouvrit les portes, suivis de Tsuna, tout le monde avaient arrêté de respirer en voyant leur boss.

- JE VOUS PRÉSENTE MON FRÈRE TSUNAYOSHI !

Il avait dit cela sur un ton menaçant, Tsuna eu peur, après tout Giotto restait le fils de Iemistu et de Nana, il devait leurs ressemblé, non ?

Pendant que Tsuna avait peur de son frère, les autres le scrutèrent de haut en bas. Mukuro, fit le premier pas.

- Giotto, je ne pensais pas que ton petit frère serait aussi mignon ! Dis-moi, petit agneau quel âge as-tu ?

Mukuro prit une des mains, mais au contact Tsuna l'enleva très vite, ses petits tremblements ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux des autres.

Giotto fut le premier, à s'approcher de celui-ci pour qu'il se calme.

- N'ai pas peur, personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets.

Tsuna hocha la tête, se baissa pour s'excuser, personne ne pus dire quoi que ce soit à cet acte, sauf Giotto qui le fit redresser.

- Je vais te présenter mes compagnons. Voici mon gardien de la pluie, Asari Ugetsu et voici son jeune frère Takeshi Yamamoto.

- Enchantée.

- Yo !

- Voici mon gardien de la tempête et mon bras droit, G, ne penses pas qu'il a un nom de famille, il en a un, mais il ne le dira jamais, et voici son jeune frère Hayato Gokudera.

- Tss, ce n'est qu'un gosse.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Jyudaime!

- Calmez-vous, les garçons, vous allez l'effrayé. Voici mon gardien du soleil, Knuckle et son frère Ryohei.  
- Enchanté et que Dieu te bénisse.

- Enchanté à l'extrême!

- Parlez moins fort, regardez, il a peur. Voici mon gardien de la brume, Deamon Spade, son frère Mukuro Rokudo, il doit avoir un an de plus que toi, et leur sœur Chrome Dokuro.

- Bienvenue cher Tsunayoshi Sawada.

- Nous, nous sommes déjà-vu cher Tsunayoshi.

- Bonjour, boss.

- Elle est un peu timide c'est tout. Voici mon gardien de l'orage, Lampo, et son frère Lambo.

- Ahh, ça me fatigue.

- Gyahahaha, tu es mon esclave.

Au mot esclave, Tsuna se pencha et montra qu'il jura fidélité à Lambo. Le concerné fut surpris, mais était plus qu'heureux c'était la première fois que l'on écoutait comme ça.

- Euh… Voici mon gardien du nuage, Alaudi et son jeune frère Kyôya Hibari.

- Nnh.

-Nhh.

- Voici Reborn, mon tuteur.

- Dame-Tsuna, tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur de mes espérances, je vais te former.

- Reborn, je t'interdis de t'occuper de Tsuna!

- Tu ose me donner des ordres, Dame-Giotto ?!

- Oui, si c'est pour mon frère.

- Je lâche l'affaire.

- Voici Elena, la femme de Deamon. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras à merveille avec elle.

- Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, mon petit Tsunayoshi.

- D'ailleurs tu n'as pas du tout avoir tout compris avec cette histoire de gardien et de bras droit, oublie-le simplement, cela ne te servira à rien.

- Tsuna, je vais te montrer où est ta chambre.

- Dame-Giotto, laisse-le.

- Je t'ai dis que je voulais…

- J'aimerais lui posé une question.

- …

- Dame-Tsuna, est-ce que tu sais parlé ?

Tsuna ne répondit rien.

- Dame-Tsuna, je t'ai posé une question, ne m'oblige pas à me répété.

Il avait sorti son arme et il était en train de la pointé sur Tsuna. Pour réponse, Tsuna ne bougea pas et attendit le coup. Reborn essaya tant bien que mal de lire en Tsuna, mais ce fut impossible, il ne vit rien, les yeux de Tsuna étaient morts. Il abandonna donc.

Pensant que son frère était mal à l'aise, Giotto décida de lui montrer sa chambre. Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre très spacieuse, avait un lit baldaquin, un dressing immense, une fenêtre sur la vue de la ville de Namimori. Giotto allait le laisser seul, pour que Tsuna puisse pleinement profiter de son séjour indéterminé dans son manoir, mais Tsuna lui tendit une lettre, qui lui venait de ses parents, il la prit.

- Je t'appellerais pour manger, d'accord ?

N'entendant aucune réponse, il décida de rejoindre ses compagnons. Arrivant à la salle Reborn l'aborda, sur un sujet qui inquiétait tout le monde.

- Dame-Giotto, ton frère à quelque chose de bizarre en lui.

- Tss, il a raison, Giotto, ton frère à un caractère trop étrange pour que ce soit normal.

- Tiens, tu as reçu une lettre ?

- Tsuna, viens juste de me l'a donnée, elle provient de mes parents.

- Lis-là.

- Alaudi, bâtard ! C'est peut-être personnel !

- Il a raison, on pourra en découvrir plus sur son frère.

- D'accord, Reborn-san.

Giotto lu une première fois la lettre dans sa tête, avant de relire une seconde fois. Mais il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pourquoi son adorable petit frère avait-il subi tout cela, pourquoi lui qui était adorable envers ses parents. Pourquoi as t-il subi quelque chose d'aussi horrible, pas étonnant qu'il soit devenus comme cela, c'était impossible…

* * *

Voici la fin, de ce deuxième chapitre.

J'aimerais faire une petite parenthèse pour vous dire que j'écris une autre histoire fantastique, avec mon propre monde et mes propres personnages.

Elle va bientôt être posté sur mon blog, voici l'adresse pour ceux qu'ils veulent la lire : dragonn . ek . la

Je vous donnes le résumé, pour que vous vous fassiez une idée :

Titre : Les Enfants de la Création.

Résumé : Je m'appelle Peeter Harisonn, et j'ai été choisi pour devenir un esclave de la guerre, comme mon meilleur ami Kriss Taylor. Je vais vous racontez, comment je suis descendu en enfer et comment j'ai tachées mes mains pour sauver ceux que j'aime. Je suis un Enfant de la Création, un Élu, ce qui me permet de me battre pour sauver le monde. Pour survivre, il va falloir que je te tue des êtres vivants considérés comme des monstres : L'armée des Ténèbres.

Bien, maintenant, je ferme la parenthèse, j'éspère que ce petit résumé vous aura plus. Oh et bien sûr le chapitre.

Au prochain chapitre! Ce qui veut dire à dans une semaine, promis!


	3. Le mensonge

**Salut, tout le monde.**

**Vous avez vu, je suis dans les temps. ^_^**

**Vous allez enfin savoir, ce qui y avait écrit dans la lettre.**

**Et je remercie, Kaileena Sawada, pour m'avoir corrigé.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le mensonge**

- Giotto, qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?

- C'est horrible, Tsuna a été une victime ... écouter.

"Bonjour Ieyasu, comment vas tu ? J'aimerais que tu gardes Tsu-kun, pendant le temps où nous serons en Italie. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Tsuna ne parles plus à personne depuis 10 ans, il a été victime d'intimidation peu après que tu sois partis. On a alors décidé de le retirer de l'école, pour que nous puissions lui apprendre à la maison, mais il refusait de sortir de sa chambre, il n'en sortait plus, il avait refuser de revoir la lumière. Avant que ça n'arrive, on appris les problèmes au cœur de ton frère et il doit prendre des médicaments, deux fois par jour : un le matin et un le soir. Quand il a commencé à les prendre, il ne voulait plus manger, mais on a réussi à le faire manger un jour : le jeudi. Depuis tous ces accidents, il n'a plus de contact humains, donc il se peut qu'il soit effrayé en te revoyant."

Il y eu un silence, personne n'osait parler, un enfant qui subit tant de chose en même temps, était quelque chose qui était horrible, un enfant devrait être l'innocence et non devenir une âme brisée. Gokudera craqua en premier.

- Pourquoi des bâtards, s'en sont pris au Jyudaime!

- C'est vrai, le gamin a raison, ont ne devrait pas s'en prendre à un gosse sans défense.

- Pauvre, boss.

- Dieu, le protégera !

- Tsuna, à l'air pourtant si gentil.

- Yare, Yare, les paysans sont tous méchants entre eux.

- C'est horrible, se qu'à subi ce pauvre enfant.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Elena, c'est pareil pour moi.

- Nnh.

- Je vais tous les possédés.

- Mon esclave, ne dois pas subir tout ça.

- Dame-Tsuna, n'a pas l'air d'être un enfant qui s'attirent des ennuis.

- C'est EXTRÊMEMENT intolérable.

- Il va falloir que je m'occupe de ce cas.

- Alaudi, tu ne vas rien faire, on va tous s'occuper de Tsuna, je veux qu'il se sente comme chez lui. Est ce clair ?

- Ouais ...

- Bien, maintenant on va manger tous ensemble avec Tsuna. Je précise personne ne mangera pas si Tsuna ne mange pas.

Tout le monde déglutit face à cela, il ne vont pas manger avant un moment jusqu'à jeudi prochain, se sera dans 6 jours!

Après cette discussion, Giotto monta et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tsuna. Il frappa et attendit, un moment, le temps que Tsuna vienne lui ouvrir. Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'arriva jamais. Se disant que Tsuna devait avoir peur, ou bien qu'il devait dormir. Il entra, donc en restant prudent.

Il chercha du regard Tsuna, et mis un temps avant de le trouver. Après l'avoir trouver, il écarquilla les yeux, pour qu'il puisse enfin ressemblé à un poisson rouge.

Tsuna était allongé par terre, sous une sorte de tissu, Giotto s'approcha, et fut surpris de le voir endormi. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air de faire un cauchemar, Giotto le secoua un peu à l'épaule, pour qu'il se réveille sans qu'il ne soit apeuré.

Malheureusement pour Giotto, ce fut l'effet inverse. Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut, en tremblant énormément, c'était impossible qu'on le réveille doucement, il attendit le coup qui ne vint jamais.

Il ouvra les yeux, il vit Giotto avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. Attendez! De l'inquiétude ?! De plus, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez cette personne ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ses parents c'était débarrassé de lui en le vendant, pour qu'il soit au service de son frère.

"- On t'as vendu à ton frère, alors agis comme il se doit chez lui, deviens son chien !"

Voilà ce qu'avait dit sa mère avant de fermer la porte. Mais pourquoi son nouveau "maître" avait-il se regard ? Personne, au grand jamais s'était inquiété pour lui, ça ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise blague.

Giotto, lui ne savait pas quoi faire, pourquoi son petit frère tremblait, peut-être avait-il peur qu'il ne le blesse comme ses ravisseurs ? Si c'est ça, il devait absolument le rassurer. Il essaya de le rassurer en lui touchant l''épaule, mais vu qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher, à cause de sa peur du contact humain. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de lui parler.

- Tsuna, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, je ne vais rien te faire. Je suis venus te chercher pour que tu puisses déjeuner avec nous, d'accord, alors n'es pas peur de moi, s'il te plaît.

Sa voix l'essaie transparaître son inquiétude, mais en voyant son frère se calmer. Il souri des plus belle, content que son frère ne tremble plus.

Tsuna se leva et suivi docilement son frère, de peur de recevoir un coup, il le suivi donc, sans demander son reste. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Tsuna fut obligé de s'asseoir à cotés de son frère.

Tsuna savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger, son frère pouvait être plus cruel, que ses parents. Du point de vue de Tsuna, Giotto avait délibérément laisser de la nourriture devant lui, pour que tout le monde profites de la nourriture alors que lui ne pouvait pas en manger. Mais ça s'était son point de vue, celui d'un enfant briser.

- Tsuna, pourquoi tu ne veux pas manger ?

Giotto s'inquiétais pour son frère après tout si une personne ne mange pas une nourriture aussi alléchante, c'était vraiment qu'il avait du avoir des problèmes très graves et c'était le cas de Tsuna. Pour Tsuna, son "maître" était vraiment méchant, mais il serait si faire.

- Ma ma, Giotto ont ne peut pas le forcé, on va devoir attendre un peu.

- Giotto, stp, on peut mangeeeeeeeeer ! J'en peux plus !  
- Lampo, il va falloir qu'on attende, à moins que tu te tiennes responsable de ce qui va t'arriver, plus tard ?

Tsuna avait écouté, mais n'avait toujours pas touché son assiette. Giotto soupira, et il raccompagna son frère dans sa chambre, sans pour autant de prévenir tout le monde.

- Et que je ne prend personne en train de piquer quelque chose dans la cuisine ! Dites-vous que c'est une mission. Sinon vous aurez une mauvaise surprise, la prochaine fois.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, Giotto pouvait vraiment faire peur quand il s'y mettait, son brother-complex, pouvait vraiment être flippant.

Giotto allait laissé Tsuna, mais se rappela de la lettre de sa mère, Tsuna avait des médicaments à prendre.

- Tsuna, n'aurais tu pas des médicaments à prendre ?

Tsuna trembla un peu, mais pas assez pour que Giotto le remarque, puis il hocha la tête.

- Bien, tu peux les prendre devant moi ? C'est juste pour m'assurer que tu ne fasse pas l'impasse dessus, après tout il doivent avoir mauvais goût ?

Il retourna vers son "sac" et pris le sachet en plastique que lui avait donné sa mère, si on pouvait encore l'appelé comme ça. Il pris une pilule bleu et l'avala devant Giotto.

- Tu est un grand garçon Tsuna. Bonne nuit et à demain.

Après que Giotto, sois partit, Tsuna fila vers la salle de bain qui était raccrocher à sa chambre. Il s'approcha du robinet et ne cracha une grosse quantité de sang. Après 15 minutes, il réussi à s'endormir, non pas dans le lit baldaquin mais plutôt vers le bout de tissu au sol.

* * *

Voici pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous auras plut.

On se voit la semaine prochaine!

Reviews ?


	4. Le premier mot

**Je suis vraiment navré pour le retard, mais j'ai des excuses :**

**Premirèement, c'est les vacances.. (c'est pas une raison!)**

**Mais surtout, j'avais une réunion de famille.**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Il à été posté, à Lundi 11 août à 23 : 43**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le premier mot**

Le lendemain de cette horreur, connu que de Tsuna. Il dormi en se remémorant la fois où ses parents l'avait emmener voir un monsieur étrange, en costume noir.

Ses parents avaient un peu discuter, puis le monsieur avait donner un sachet remplis de sorte de médicaments. Le soir après avoir vu ce monsieur, qui se trouvait dans une étrange ruelle sombre, ses parents lui firent goûter pour la première fois ces étranges médicaments, il en avait beaucoup souffert, mais à force, il avait réussi à s'habituer à cette chose.

Et, en passant, c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait pu sortir, pour voir ce monsieur et pour voir le visage de ses parents ravis du malheur de leur enfant.

Mais revenons, à Giotto, qui n'avait aucune possibilité de voir son petit frère ni de manger un petit-déjeuner, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est imposer cette règle... Et comme, G, avait l'air d'être décidés à l'empêcher de voir son petit-frère pour qu'il puisse signer ses papiers, il demanda alors à son gardien de la tempête de s'en occupé.

G accepta de le faire, Giotto lui demanda avec ses yeux de chat bottés.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Tsunayoshi et fut heureux de voir que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs, mais peut-être qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers la cuisine, comme personne n'était habitués à ne pas manger, peut-être même que Deamon, Mukuro, Kyôya et Alaude commençeraient à mourir de faim... se serait drôle.

Mais bon, premièrement ça le surprendrais, deuxièmement, je pense qu'il faudrait attendre encore un peu pour que cela se produise, mais il ne raterais pas une miette de ce qui se passerais, il en est certain, ces quatre-là craqués pour de la nourriture, serait la chose la plus fun de toute sa vie.

Il se retrouva devant la chambre du gamin, il ne prit pas la peine de frappé, de toute façon cela aurait servis à rien. Il entra et chercha du regard le gamin, ce qu'il vu le surpris comme la veille. Il se dirigea vers un Tsuna qui grelottait, sous un peu de tissus, comme si c'était une sorte de rideau, surement à cause du froid à cause de l'endroit où il dormait. Tsuna aurait très bien pu dormir dans le lit et tomber en bougeant, mais cela était improbable.

Premièrement, parce qu' il était trop éloigner du lit et que l'endroit où il se trouvait, été très proche de la salle de bain.

Deuxièmement, parce que le lit était parfaitement fait, à moins d'être somnambule, il ne voyait pas, mais un enfant, presque sans vie, comme Tsuna, s'était quelques choses d' impossible.

Beaucoup trop de questions, tourner autour du jeune adolescent.

Il voulu le réveiller, mais fut attirer par quelque chose dans la salle de bain, quelque chose qui se situer dans le lavabo et qui se trouvait aussi sur le sol, quelque chose de rouge, comme du sang.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers cette chose, sans remarquer les trace de pieds, au sol. Il regarda un long moment, et il vu avec horreur que c'était du sang, mais de qui venait-il ? Pas de Tsuna, mais pourquoi viendrait-il de lui?

Il se retourna vers le dit jeune homme, remarqua les traces de pas qui se dirigèrent vers Tsuna au vu de la taille des pieds, sa ne pouvait venir que de lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cette personne ?

Pourquoi son frère avait-il cet air de mort autour de lui ? Pourquoi ne mangeait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait du sang dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi ne dormait-il pas dans son lit ? Pourquoi quand il a vu les gardiens et leurs frères, il a eu peur ? Pourquoi est-il si distant envers Giotto ? Et surtout pourquoi a t-il tremblé quand ils ont parler de ses parents ?

Il y a beaucoup trop de questions qui tourne autour de cet enfant. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait absolument aux "policiers" Hibari et Alaude, d'enquêter sur Tsuna, mais aussi sur sa famille car toutes les questions qui reviennent sont sur son ancienne vie avec ses parents.

Il se rapprocha de Tsuna, le secoua pour qu'il se réveille, en se rappelant de la lettre. Le gamin eu la même réaction que la veille. Après avoir réussi à le calmer, il descendirent pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

G, remarqua que Tsuna n'avait pas changé de vêtements depuis hier ; encore un mystère de plus. Tsuna ne pouvait pas se changer puisque s'étaient les seul vêtements qu'il avait.

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, G salua tout le monde, et s'assit à côté de son petit frère. Tsuna fit de même, ne toucha aucunement à son repas, se qui priva tout le monde de manger.

Giotto pris la parole pour rassurer son frère et lui demanda de parler.

- Tsuna, nous comprenons tous, que tu as peur, mais nous sommes différents de ceux qui t'ont blessé. Nous te ferons aucun mal, sois en sûr, parles nous, nous serons très heureux que tu puisses le faire.

Tsuna hocha la tête, se dit que finalement cet homme était vraiment gentil. Finalement, il ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal, ni lui, ni ses amis.

Mais, Tsuna, n'avait pas parler depuis très, ce qui revient à dire 10 ans. Il essaya plein de mots, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. D'ailleurs les seuls mots qu'ils connaissaient étaient blessants.

C'étaient ceux que ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire, il savait que cela blesserait son frère et ses amis, mais il voulait leurs faire confiance. Il voulait faire confiance au personne en face de lui.

- "Dé ...déchets ...hu ...humains."

Tout le monde était en état de choc, ses deux mots, avait pour effet d'une bombe à retardement. Un petit moment avant que G, Alaude et Hibari parlent de l'affaire.

G avait demander à ce que les deux fassent une enquête très minutieuse. Alaudi et son frère avaient accepté de le faire, mais lorsque ils avaient entendus ces deux mots, ils se regardèrent et eurent un accord silencieux.

L'affaire devenait sérieuse et les recherchent devenaient impérative. Quand aux autres, ils étaient en état de choc, pourquoi Tsuna avait dit ses deux mots ? Encore un mystère de plus.

Maintenant, tremblant de peur, face à la réaction des personnes en face de lui. Giotto le remarqua, il lui posa la première question qui lui vint en tête.

- Tsu-Tsuna, qui t'a dit ses mots ? Qui te les as appris ? Si je les trouvent, je les feraient brûler en enfer.- Giotto, calme-toi, tu fais peur à Tsuna.

Giotto se retourna vers son petit-frère et s'excusa.

- Ne réponds pas, si tu ne veux pas, mais changeons de sujet, malgré que je ne veuilles pas vraiment. Tu n'a pas des médicaments à prendre ?

Tsuna tressaillit violemment au nom commun "médicaments", mais hocha la tête, il le prit, devant les autres. Puis arriva le moment tant redouter, il se retint du mieux qu'il peut pour ne pas craché, le sang qui arrivait abondamment dans sa gorge.

Giotto était fière de son frère, il avait fait deux exploits, parler et avaler son médicament,il discuta un peu avec ses gardiens des mots de son frère.

Pendant que Tsuna commençait à tousser bizarrement, un peu comme s'il se retenait. Giotto se retourna et aida son frère à tousser, en lui tapotant gentiment le dos, à sa grande surprise et à ceux de ses compagnons, son frère cracha une énorme quantités de sang.

Tout le monde fut surpris, mais personne n'osa bouger sur le coup, trop surpris. Après un moment, qui paru une éternité à tout le monde, Tsuna toussa une fois encore, le faisant craché une énorme quantité de sang, ce qui les sortit de leur torpeur.

Après une énième fois, Tsuna s'évanouit épuisé, le souffle court à cause de son hémorragie interne. Knuckle et Ryohei, s'approchèrent très vite de lui puis l'examinèrent.

- C'est les médicaments qu'il a pris !

- C'est impossible ! Ce sont mes parents qui lui ont donnés !

- Vongola Giotto, ont va enquêter sur la famille Sawada.

Giotto fut surpris par la voix qu'utilisait Alaudi, il avait l'air de sans vouloir ? Si Alaudi se sentait autant concerné, alors, il acceptait qu'ils enquêtent sur sa famille. Après tout, c'est pour protéger son frère.

- Je vois qu'il n'y as pas le choix, je vous fais confiance, Alaudi, Hibari.

Alaude et Hibari se regardèrent, la famille Sawada cachait bien des secrets.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus.

Juste ce qu'il y a en Italique, c'était les pensés de Giotto.

Reviews ?


	5. Recherches et trouvailles

**Alors, cette fois-ci, est-ce que j'ai réussi à tenir les délais ?**

**J'espère que oui... ^_^**

**Bon, si je suis en retard, j'ai une bonne raison (enfin... je crois...)**

**Ma raison, c'est que je prépares mon anniversaire toute seule (normal) et donc, ça me prends un peu de temps.**

**Warning : Ce chapitre est court, mais il est juste-là pour montrer l'atrocité des parents.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Recherches et Trouvailles**

Alaudi et Hibari s'étaient séparés pour mieux faire leurs recherches.

Alaudi était partit faire des recherches sur la génétique de la famille Sawada. Il tomba sur un arbre généalogique international. Il regarda toute la généalogie mais s'arrêta sur la fin, étrange, il étais marqué sur l'arbre que Nana et Iemistu Sawada n'avaient qu'un fils et non deux.

Tsunayoshi avait-il menti ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne serait pas blessé volontairement pour jouer la comédie. Il devait bien y avoir un certificat médical pour cet enfant, disant qu'il était née,un papier officiel autre ou bien des témoins de la naissance de Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Il demanda (menaça) les médecins d'un hôpital proche de la famille Sawada, sur la naissance d'un certain Sawada Tsunayoshi, malgré les menaces d'Alaude, pourtant c'est l'hôpital où était né Giotto.

Il devait demandé aux voisins de la maison des Sawada, s'ils, personne dans l'hôpital dit avoir vu le jeune homme au moins une fois. Alaude n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre avaient vus quelque chose ou entendue quelque chose.

Malheureusement pour Alaude, tout le monde répondit négativement, avouant que c'étaient des gens généreux, gentils et surtout très bon. Sauf une veille dame qui lui avoua quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Quand je sortais le soir, pour promené mon petit Kiki, j'entendais souvent madame crié après quelqu'un mais pourtant elle était très gentille avec nous. Malgré cela, quelque fois quand monsieur rentrait j'entendais une personne pleurer doucement comme si elle avait peur. De temps en temps, je pouvais entendre quelques mots si je me souviens bien... c'était... "Tu n'est qu'un déchet humain." C'est tout ce que je me souviens, j'espère que je vous ai été utile jeune homme, sur ce au revoir.

Alaude comprenait maintenant qui furent ces fameuses personnes.

Hibari quand à lui était partit faire ses recherches dans la maison de la famille Sawada, pour trouver un indice quelconque qui pourrait l'aider à élucider ce mystère.

Il fouilla la salle à manger, en premier, il n'y trouva rien de spécial, sauf qu'il n'y avait que deux chaises, peut-être qu'un membre de la famille manquait. Il fouilla à la suite le salon, il y trouva un album photo, il le feuilleta assez rapidement, mais il remarqua quelque chose, pourquoi Tsunayoshi n'apparaissait sur aucune des photos, il le referma.

Il monta à l'étage, il décida d'aller voir la chambre du fond, c'était celle de Giotto, il regarda un peu et ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'à côté, qui était celle de Nana et Iemistu Sawada, c'était une chambre neutre, sans rien d'intéressant, il allait sortir quand il remarqua quelque chose de brillant au sol.

C'était une photo de toute la famille avec Nana, Iemistu, Giotto et... Tsunayoshi Sawada, mais ce dernier était barré et brulé, ce qui était très dur de l'identifier, mais pas impossible pour Hibari.

Il garda la photo et se dirigea vers la dernière pièce, qui était rien d'autre que la chambre de Tsunayoshi Sawada, il l'ouvrit et ne trouva rien, pas de meubles, que le néant, ni de trace d'un quelconque passage, à par quelque une.

Il fouilla toute la maison, et tomba sur des vidéos, il les regarda. Et il n'en crut pas ses yeux, c'était des vidéos de la tortures de Tsuna, on voyait que les parents prenais un véritable plaisir à frappé leur propre enfant. En cherchant une dernière fois, il tomba sur un cahier tenu des deux parents, il regarda à l'intérieur.

"Tsunayoshi, nous servira d'esclave, toute sa vie, ce garçon n'aurait jamais du exister, c'est une erreur de la nature, un déchet humain, il devra mourir."

Une photo de Tsuna, déchiré en plusieurs morceaux était avec.

Hibari comprenait maintenant qui était ses fameuses personnes qui jouaient un double rôle.

* * *

Je n'ai pas trop le temps de vous parlez vers la fin, désolée.

Reviews ?


	6. Le retour de l'enfant

**Voici la suite de l'histoire.**

**Mais juste une excuse de ma part, je suis navrée de le poster en retard, mais mes parents m'on privé d'ordinateur.**

**Donc, je viens de grugé la place, sur l'ordinateur, à mes risques et périls, pour vous poster la suite.**

**Allez, bonne lecture et Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le retour de l'enfant**

Alaude et Hibari était rentrés au manoir, ils firent chacun leur rapport :

- Personne n'est au courant par rapport à l'herbivore, ils n'ont jamais entendu parler d'un certain Sawada Tsunayoshi, aucun papier officiel ne parle de sa naissance ou autre. De plus, tout le monde affirmait que Nana et Iemistu Sawada étaient des gens bon, sauf une veille dame qui dit avoir entendus ces personnes crier sur quelqu'un et qu'elle l'entendait régulièrement pleurer.

- Que ?

- Je suis allez dans ta maison, j'ai vue aucune photo où apparaissait Tsunayoshi, sauf une où il était brûlé et le reste du corps rayé, tiens, je suis aussi tombé sur ce carnet.

Il le lança à Giotto, qui avait un peu peur de l'ouvrir, à vrai dire, il avait peur d'affronter la vérité.

- Ce n'est pas tout, il y avait aussi ceci.

Hibari se dirigea vers la salle de « cinéma », tout le monde le suivit sans dire quoi que ce soit, même Mukuro. Après tout si les deux personnes qui parlaient le moins en disaient autant, sa veut dire qu'ils prenaient le sujet à cœur, malgré qu'ils ne le montrais pas,de même pour tout le monde.

Il mit donc le film qu'avaient fait ses parents. Tout le monde ne purent empêcher de faire éclater leur aura noire, Hibari comprenait leur réaction, car après tout il avait eu la même réaction.

Giotto fut le premier à réagir, il se précipita vers la chambre de Tsuna. Il entra sans frapper, à cause de sa course, il le chercha du regard avec un air très inquiet. Il trouva le brunet coucher sous sa mince couverture. Il se dirigea vers lui, et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Tsuna nu qu'un petit frisson, puis il se colla à la chaleur de Giotto. Giotto ne put s'empêcher de sourire au mouvement de son petit frère.

Il prit son frère dans ses bras, et le posa sur le lit qui avais été prévu pour lui. Les autres gardiens arrivèrent à sa suite, et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire même faiblement pour certain devant l'action de Giotto et la réaction de Tsuna. Puis tout le monde resta autour du lit, de l'ex-torturé.

Après un moment, Tsuna se réveilla doucement, avec une douleur au niveau de la gorge, la cause ? Il n'avait pas parlé depuis plus de 10 ans, et maintenant il devait parlé ce qui lui brûla la gorge. Giotto ne vit pas que Tsuna commençait à s'agiter, trop dans ses pensées, comme ses compagnons d'ailleurs. Il avait pété une durite, à cause de ses parents, comment des humains pouvaient faire cela à un enfant pendant des années, de plus c'était leur fils.

- Heu...

Giotto se retourna avec le reste des gardiens très rapidement inquiet, mais sauf que pour Tsuna s'était le signe qui voulait dire qu'il allait être frappé pour avoir parlé. Giotto remarqua que Tsuna tremblait, il devait avoir peur, il se précipita en pensant à ce qu'avait fait ses parents à Tsuna, il le prit dans ses bras, étrangement Tsuna ne trembla pas, mais il ne comprenait pas le sentiment qui le submergeait.

- Chuuuuuuuuut... Calme-toi... Nous ne te ferons rien, nous ne sommes pas comme eux, ne t'inquiète pas… mes amis sont un peu étranges, mais il ne te feront rien. Je te le jure, alors oublie tout ce que tu as vécu, et vient vivre avec nous.

Ses amis étaient un peu perplexe aux paroles de Giotto mais tous acceptèrent, ils étaient plutôt content que Tsuna soit libéré de l'emprise de ses parents, il ressemblait à un petit agneau perdu.

- Giotto, si tu veux, Takeshi et moi, on pourrait lui apprendre le japonais.

- Nous ont pourra lui apprendre les cours qu'on apprends à l'école normalement.

- On pourras lui faire faire du sport à l'extrême.

- On lui apprendra à se défendre.

- Gio... Giotto-san, Mukuro-sama, Deamon-sama et moi, on peut... peut lui apprendre le contact humains, enfin...

- On fera comme Chrome la dit.

- On joueras avec lui, s'il le faut, avec Lambo.

- Je ferais de lui quelqu'un qui aura la volonté de vivre, de gré ou de force.

- Je vais lui apprendre l'italien, si tu veux Gio.

- Merci à vous tous, les amis.

En entendent cela Giotto sourit de plus belle à ses amis, après avoir vu cela Tsuna suivit l'exemple de son frère, il sourit, pas un faux sourire, mais un vrai qui vient du cœur, un qu'il n'a plus jamais fait en 10 ans. Tout le monde s'arrêtèrent en plein mouvement quand ils ont vus ce spectacle. Maintenant c'était sur, ils protégeraient cet enfant au péril de leur vie, ce sourire venait d'un ange.

Comment des gens avaient pu prendre cet ange descendu du ciel comme bouc émissaire, s'était impardonnable, et ils allaient payés au moment venu. Maintenant ils étaient motivés pour lui apprendre tous les événements de la vie.

Giotto avait vu ce sourire, il décida de le protégé. Tout comme ses compagnons, des horreur du monde et de mettre en prison ses propres parent. C'était malheureux mais il est interdit de s'en prendre à son frère.

Il aida Tsuna à se relever et quand Tsuna eu un pied à terre, il déclara en tremblant un peu avec une voix fatiguée, ces quelques mots qui m'y tout le monde heureux.

- Merci... à-à vous... tous, les-les... amis.

* * *

_Voilà la fin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

_Et, je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews, mais c'est un peu trop risqué._

_Reviews._


	7. Ellipse

Yo, tout le monde, qui va osé dire que je suis en retard.

- Moi !

- Meurs.

- AAAAH, J'AI RIEN DIT ! J'AI RIEN DIT !

- C'est mieux comme ça.

Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, je suppose que je dois dire que c'est un peu OOC pour Tsuna, vu qu'il est bon à l'école, en même temps vus tout les tuteurs qu'il a eu, c'est un peu compréhensible.

Ce chapitre est court, car je veux juste parler de l'ellipse et de rien d'autres, donc voilà la raison.

Voici le chapitre, Enjoy!

* * *

** Chapitre 7 : Ellipse**

- Giotto-nii ! Regardes, j'ai eu un 98/100!

- C'est très bien, Tsuna.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère, après tout Tsuna venait de lui ramener plusieurs bonne notes et cela depuis maintenant plus de 6 mois, en même temps vu ses tuteurs...

2 ans avait passé, depuis que Giotto avait décider que son frère allait vivre avec eux, et qu'il avait appris que Tsuna avait subi «ceci» . Giotto avait mis une règle très stricte, il était interdit de parlé de parler de ce qu'avait vécu Tsuna dans son enfance, si on peut encore appelle ça une enfance.

Mais revenons à Tsuna, lui avait eu du mal, les première semaines, il avait eu du mal à parler à tout le monde, mais au cours du temps, il c'était habitués.

Tsuna avait eu des cours particuliers de chaque gardiens et il était heureux de connaître une vrai famille. Après un an, d'apprentissage de la langue, de l'histoire de la vie et pleins d'autres choses fabuleuses, il put enfin, pour la première fois de sa vie, aller au collège, accompagnés de Yamamoto Takeshi, de Gokudera Hayato et de Chrome Dokuro.

Il était heureux, il avait une famille, une vrai, des amis, c'était les deux seules choses qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Maintenant dès qu'on l'embêtait, tout le monde, venait le protégé, ne supportait pas que l'on fasse du mal à leur petit/grand frère.

Tsuna, quand à lui, avait encore peur de ceux qui s'approchait trop de lui, mais s'habituait à vivre correctement en société, n'aillant plus peur des être humains. Il vivait normalement et tous le monde l'avait aidé et soutenus.

Takeshi et Asari lui avaient appris à lire, écrire et parler le japonais. Il aimait beaucoup ses deux personnes, car ils étaient gentils et attentionné envers lui.

Hayato et G, lui avaient appris toutes les matières que l'on apprends au collège, comme les sciences, les maths, l'histoire et autres. Il les aimait bien malgré leurs caractères un peu impulsif.

Ryôhei et Knuckle, lui avaient appris à avoir un peu plus d'endurance, à s'habituer de la vie dehors, et à se maintenir en bonne santé. Il aimait ses deux-là malgré qu'ils leur énergie inépuisable.

Kyôya et Aulaude, avaient appris à ce qu'il sache se défendre un minimum. Tsuna les aimaient bien, même s'ils étaient un peu froids avec lui, mais il savait qu'ils étaient quand même attentionnés et qu'ils s'inquiétaient souvent pour lui.

Chrome, Deamon et Mukuro, leurs avait appris, à discuter avec les autres, à avoir moins peur, avec leurs illusions. Ils avaient réussi à briser la barrière qu'il avait crée entre lui et les humains. Tsuna les aimaient, Chrome était timide mais très gentille et les deux garçons était vraiment flippants, mais ils étaient tout de même gentils.

Lambo et Lampo, jouait souvent avec lui, ils lui apprirent plein de chose sur les jeux. Tsuna les trouvaient amusants, malgré qu'ils étaient de véritables fainéant. Tsuna les aimaient vraiment.

Reborn, lui avait appris plein de chose et l'avais aidé (*tousse* torturer *tousse*) pour vivre sa vie pleinement et comme il l'entendait. Tsuna lui était reconnaissant, il était sadique mais il s'inquiétait du bien-être de Tsuna.

Elena, avait réussir à lui apprendre l'italien. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, à en rendre jaloux Deamon... Ils font la cuisine, les boutiques et autres ensemble. Elena était pour lui une grande sœur précieuse.

Son grand- frère, quand à lui, et bien il était génial, malgré son brother complex. Dès qu'il avait du temps libre, il allait voir Tsuna pour être avec lui le plus possible. Tsuna l'adorait c'était sa vrai famille et son sauveur.

2 ans, étais passé, depuis que Tsuna vivait au manoir. Giotto, lui avait continué ses recherches sur ses propres parents, avec "son" aide, il ferait tout pour le protéger son frère, même vendre son âme au diable.

Il avait caché ses recherches des yeux de Tsuna, pour que celui évite d'être traumatiser, encore une fois, rien ne lui arriverait maintenant, tout le monde le protégeait, et tout ces gardiens étaient d'accord avec ses choix.

Une fois, il avait eu le courage de regarder toute les vidéos de torture de Tsuna, et il avait détruit les trois quart du manoir, et il aurait continué, si Tsuna n'était pas intervenu.

Il s'était mis à la poursuite de ses parents, avec l'aide D'hibari, d'Aulaude, de G et "d'elle". Quand ils les trouveront, Giotto les traquera et les fera souffrir, le reste de la torture lui reviendrait.

* * *

Voici la fin de ce chapitre, on se voit au prochain, ou bien à mes autres histoires pour ceux qui lisent les autres.

Reviews ?


	8. EXTRÊMEMENT IMPORTANT!

_Ce message est très important, pour ceux qui veulent savoir où en est leur histoire._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Je suis navrée tout le monde de vous donnez tout ces chapitres très en retard mais j'ai beaucoup de problèmes et donc je pense que je vais mettre un peu plus de temps pour vous poster les prochains chapitres.  
_

_._

_._

_Si vous voulez savoir, c'est que à mon lycée j'ai eue une exception pour venir dans ce lycée mais il faut que je dépasse les 16 de moyenne, donc je suis vraiment désolée de devoir vous faire attendre et ce week-end n(on plus je ne pourrais pas vous poster la suite._

_._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous est ni abandonné, ni oublier, je suis juste fatiguée, avec souvent d'énorme mal de tête, donc je me repose le plus souvent possible en écoutant mes cours sur mon MP3._

_._

_Donc, je suis désolée mais pouvez-vous patienter encore un peu ? Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour vous poster la suite._

_._

_._

_Mes plus plates excuses, DragonneYukkin._


	9. La poursuite

**Je vous adore vraiment.**

** Vous êtes tous géniaux, je vous adore vraiment, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir des messages d'encouragements, et pendant mes heures de repos, je me suis dit que je pouvais prendre le temps de vous donner la suite.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La poursuite**

Giotto continuait ces recherches en les cachant aux yeux de Tsuna. Les cicatrices n'étaient toujours pas refermées. Alors pour pouvoir protéger son petit frère, il devait traqué ses propres parents pour qu'ils puissent être punis.

Une fois, Giotto découvrit par hasard le journal de sa mère. Se qui suivit lui avait fait pété les plombs, après avoir littéralement exploser son bureau. Tsuna était arrivé dans son bureau, très inquiet pour son frère, celui-ci l'avait rassuré, en lui disant que tout allait bien.

Il devait vraiment, au péril de sa vie, le protégé. Quelques fois, Tsuna, se cachait dans le couloir et pleurait, en tremblotant.

Un jour, Giotto le trouva, à cause d'une petite insomnie, il savait que les blessures ne mettraient pas deux ans pour s'effacer.

Aujourd'hui, vers 4 heure de l'après-midi, il découvrit que ses parents rentraient d'Italie, et qu'ils venaient chez lui, ils avaient peut-être l'intention de venir chercher Tsuna, et que si ça se passait ils s'en servirais sûrement d'esclave.

Giotto les en empêcherait c'est sûr.

Il convoqua tout les gardiens et leurs frères, tout le monde dans la salle de réunion et même "elle", avaient demandé à Tsuna de les laissé seul. Tsuna accepta à cœur joie, la mission fut donné à Lambo, il devait juste le garder loin de la salle de réunion.

- Je viens d'apprendre que mes parents rentraient aujourd'hui, et qu'ils vont venir ici, sûrement avec l'intention de venir chercher mon frère !

- Giotto, tu devrais d'abord te calmer !

- Le stupide joueur de flûte a raison.

- Hahaha, Giotto aime vraiment Tsuna.

- Bien sûr, sportif décérébré.

- Je voudrais donc, que tout le monde le protège.

- C'est pour cela que tu nous as convoqués ? Nous le protégeons pas correctement, c'est cela ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! Mais mes parents vont sûrement le blesser et donc je veux que nous préparions un plan et c'est pour cela "qu'elle" est là.

- Je protégerais mon grand frère et Lambo fera pareil !

- Je comprends pourquoi, "elle" à l'air si heureuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le vieux et moi prendrons soin du Jyudaime, personne ne le touchera.

- Si tu nous donnes l'autorisation, on pourra leurs faire regretter.

- On va tuer ces herbivores.

- Je vous remercie !

- Euh ?! Vous n'allez rien faire ! On a parlé d'un plan, pas d'une tentative d'assassinat sur un enfant battu.

- De quel droit, tu me parle comme ça !

- N'oublie pas qui je suis ! De plus, j'ai déjà un plan.

Giotto dirigea son regard, vers "elle". "Elle" venait de parler, ce qui veut donc dire que le plan est en place.

"Elle" expliqua son plan, mais il y a un détails qui n'avait pas plût à Giotto, ni à personne, mais c'était primordial pour les arrêter.

- Gio, il faut que tu accepte que Tsu participe, je sais que c'est dur, même pour nous, mais on n'a pas le choix.

- Que ?! Mais, il ne peut pas ses plais vont se rouvrir.

- Et tu veux quoi ?! Qu'il subisse, encore une fois pendant 10 ans ?! Qu'il souffre encore ?! Tu peux être certains que quand ils seront derrière les barreaux, je les briserais mais pour l'instant c'est impossible, tant que tu refuse !

- Giotto, on n'a pas le choix, il va falloir lui faire confiance.

- D'accord... J'accepte.

"Elle" expliqua alors son plan,ainsi que les rôles qu'ils devaient joués. Après une heure et demi d'explication, Tsuna revint, à ce moment, ils entendirent la sonnerie.

"Elle" se dirigea vers Tsuna et lui parla dans un coin où personne ne les entendraient.

Les autres quand à eux, s'étaient dirigés vers la porte. Giotto l'ouvrit il vu ses parents, il joua le jeu et les accueillit gentiment, avec un de ses sourires. Pour paraître naturel, il leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

- On vient chercher le dé-Tsu-kun.

Giotto et les autres avaient clairement entendu les paroles de sa mère, elle avait appelé Tsuna, "le déchet humain", vu que c'était sa phrase fétiche, mais il ne devait pas foiré le plan, alors ils se contentèrent de sourire.

* * *

_Je vous le donne maintenant et je suis encore désolée du retard._

_J'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt. ^_^_

_je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance dans vos études, dans votre boulot ou bien pour autre chose._

_Et bon anniversaire pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas vous le souhaiter._


	10. Ceci n'est pas un chapiter, navrée

_Bonjour, vous allez bien ?_

_._

_._

_._

_Moi, je tiens bon, ce lycée veut me tuer, mais bon pas le droit de me morfondre! Je resterais forte, pour vous, après tout c'est pour mes lecteurs si je suis rentrée dans ce lycée._

_._

_._

_._

_Euh... Au lieu de parler de ma vie privée, je tiens à encore m'excuser du retard, il est vrai que c'est impardonnable pour un auteure de faire attendre ses lecteurs, et j'en suis vraiment désolée._

_._

_._

_._

_Je vous promets en chapitre d'ici, au maximum, la semaine prochaine, sur mon autre histoire : "Neko-Tsuna", j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_._

_._

_._

_Mais, bon, en fait, je vous poste ce message, pour une seule et bonne raison, j'aurai une question importante à vous posez :_

_._

_._

_Vous souvenez vous de ce fameux "elle", je ne vais pas vous dévoilez qui c'est, mais ce "elle" me pose une colle._

_._

_._

_Pour une raison, toute simple, un/e lecteur/trice à dit qu'elle arrêterais de lire mon histoire si mon fameux "elle", serait DragonneYukkin, en soit moi, je me suis posez la question, vous, est-ce que ça vous déplairait si ce "elle" en question serait moi ? _

_._

_._

_Cela, ne veut pas dire que c'est obligatoirement, moi, mais je voudrais l'avis de mes lecteurs, car cela me pose un terrible problème, si je dit que "elle" c'est moi, et que cela déplaît à la majorité de mes lecteurs, je ferais en sortes de changer, mais si, pour la majorité, il trouve cela bien, et bien, je ne toucherais rien... il n'y aura que Kaileena Sawada, qui pourra y toucher, vue que c'est mon/ma traducteur/trice officiel, (désolée, pour le il/elle, je ne voulais pas t'offenser)._

_._

_._

_Bref, je voudrais avoir un avis de tous mes lecteurs même les anonymes, après tous je veux juste que vous votiez. _

_._

_._

_Vous n'aurez qu'à dire D, si vous êtes d'accord, avec la possibilité que "elle" se soit moi, ou Y, si non._

_._

_._

_Je vous laisse à la case blanche, je vous jure que je ne dirais rien, je ferrais en fonction des désirs de mes lecteurs, alors nous nous voyons, pour ceux qui vont la lire, à "Neko-Tsuna"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Votre plus sincère auteure, qui vous présentes encore ses excuses, et qui demandes votre plus grand soutiens..._

_._

_._

_DragonneYukkin._


	11. Les retrouvailles amer

**Bonjour, tous le monde!**

**Je suis vraiment heureuse, de tous les votes : alors voici les résultats...**

**D : IIII**

**Y : III**

**N : II**

**J'espère que vous comprenez, sinon je vous dit à la prochaine!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Les "retrouvailles" amer**

Les parents ont pensé, qu'ils pourraient avoir leur esclave le temps qu'ils seront au Japon. Ils le jetteront à la rue plus tard, se sera fait et il ne polluera plus la Terre.

Pendant ce temps, chaque personne suivait l'indication qu'ils avaient reçue. Dans la chambre de Tsuna, "elle" était là, et "elle" lui expliqua le plan, comprenant son passé et sa peur, mais Tsuna accepta, en certifiant que tout irait bien, maintenant, c'était bon, tout était en place.

"Elle" avait pris soin de garder une petite partie du plan pour "elle", c'était celle qui été la plus horrible, mais "elle" ne pouvait rien dire pour que tout le monde puisse comprendre une chose importante.

Mais oublions là et revenons à l'endroit où étaient les parents. Giotto occupait un peu ses parents, jusqu'à que ces derniers décident d'aller cherché Tsuna. Giotto sera fortement son poing, au point que ses jointures devenaient blanches, il accepta et montra la chambre de Tsuna.

Ils entraient sans frappé, il vit qu'il n'y avait plus rien, plus de meubles, grâce aux travaux de tout le monde. Ses parents virent même un liquide vermeil, à côté de la salle de bain, ils étaient heureux. Giotto avait continué à le faire souffrir, mais ils avaient complètement tort.

Giotto pris Tsuna par le bras et le balança à ses parents, Giotto était triste de faire ça. Tsuna savait, alors il l'acceptait. Les parents sortirent de la maison avec lui.

- Je te remercie Iey-kun, d'avoir pris soin de… Tsu-kun.

Dit-elle en souriant, Giotto fit un sourire forcé, avant de continuer la conversation.

- Ce n'est rien, je me suis bien amusé, pendant tout le temps où Tsuna était là.

- Il n'a pas été trop inu-indiscipliné ?

Giotto avait envie de frapper son père, il osait dire que Tsuna était inutile, c'est la meilleure celle-là. C'étaient plutôt eux qui sont inutiles, ce ne sont que des pourritures.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Tant mieux.

Peut de temps après ils quittèrent la demeure de Ieyatsu puis partirent en direction de leurs maison, avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre,une personne percuta, malencontreusement leur voiture.

Voulant garder leur image, ils se précipitèrent vers la personne et l'aidèrent, c'était bon, cette personne avait plutôt l'air d'aller bien. Mais surprenant Iemitsu, la personne se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé et pointa une plaque devant Iemitsu, c'était écrit :

_ Chef de l'armée militaire internationale_  
_ Chef de la police international_  
_ DragonneYukkin._

Iemitsu recula et fit un signe à Nana, sa femme vît le bras pour dire que c'était bon. Toute la famille Vongola et l'armée japonaise locale sortirent des buissons qui pointaient leurs armes sur le couple et les avaient encerclés.

- Rendez-vous où je demanderais à mes gardiens et à mes subordonnés de tirer !

À ce moment "elle" avait eu le temps de disparaître, et de laissé place à Giotto.

- Je suis Giotto di Vongola, parrain de la mafia italienne Vongola et vous demande de lâcher mon frère !

Nana descendit avec Tsuna, mais celle-ci prit une arme et le pointa sur Tsuna.

- Laissez-nous passez, où je n'hésiterais pas à tirer !

* * *

_Voici la suite, je suis vraiment contente, que vous soyez tous aussi patient, et pour vos votes._

_Je fais en sorte que vous ayez eue le chapitre, le plus rapide possible, je suis désolée s'il ne vous plaît pas._


	12. La peur, la douleur mais un sourire

**Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.**

**De plus, vous avez de la chance, je suis tombé malade, et j'en ai profité pour vous écrire le dernier chapitre.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, ça fait pas deux fois que je dis ça ? Je crois que je vais me rendormir.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La peur, la douleur mais un sourire**

- Laissez-nous passez, où je n'hésiterais pas à tirer !

Giotto, ne su quoi faire, il avait peur, pour son frère, certes, mais il avait aussi peur de ses propres parents.

Quand à G, il obligea, tout le monde de baisser les armes.

Quand à "elle", "elle" avait disparu littéralement. Mais revenons à Tsuna, lui était pris au piège et avait peur, très peur, ses parents le maltraitaient, le battaient, le torturaient et maintenant il le menaçait.

Tsuna avait les larmes qui coulaient, il tremblait et se sentait seul, ceci n'avait pas été prévu, dans le plan, pas vrai ?

Iemistu avait eu le temps de rejoindre sa femme, il prit Tsuna par les cheveux, et pris le revolver.

- Amenez-non un véhicule rapide et on vous rendra le déche!

Il empoigna sa prise sur Tsuna, et sortit un couteau, il blessa Tsuna au cou.

- TSUNAAAA!

Gitotto voulait aider son frère, mas, il ne pouvait pas, tout le monde étaient bloqués, même les gardiens, n'avait-"elle" pas tout préparé, n'avait-"elle" pas prévue cela!

Rien ne servait de "la" blâmer, c'était aussi de leurs fautes, ils avaient imprudents.

Leur rage ne faisait que d'augmenter à chaque seconde qui passait, ils ne pouvaient rien faire aux risques de blessé Tsuna encore plus, ça tout le monde l'avaitt compris.

-Qu'es-ce que c'est que ces têtes, la Mafia, aurait-elle peur ?! Ahahahaha! Qu'es-ce que vous attendez ? Faites venir un hélicoptère, tout de suite, pour toi, mon fils, cela devrait être simple!

- Je ne suis plus votre fils!

- Toi! Tu la toujours été, au moins.

- Qu'à fait Tsuna ?! Pour méritez cela ?!

- Ce n'était qu'un déchet, par rapport à toi! Tu étais un génie, dans tout ce que tu faisais, lui ce n'était rien! Si tu devais blâmer quelqu'un, ce serait toi!

- Moi…

- Non! Ce n'est pas vrai, grand frère!

- Tsuna!

- Ta gueule, déchet!

Iemistu enfonça sa lame, dans la côte de Tsuna.

- Tsuna!

- Je t'ai toujours admiré! Tu étais la première personne avec tous les autres, à m'avoir accepté et à me montrer qui j'étais, tu compte beaucoup pour moi!

- La ferme, déchet!

Iemistu venait de prendre son poignard, et avait voulu visé l'œil de Tsuna, mais un brusque vent l'en empêcha. Ils regardèrent vers le haut, un hélicoptère venait d'arrivé, mais comment ce faisait-il, que personne ne l'es entendu ?

- Ahahaha! Vous avez enfin compris! Ahahaha!

Iemistu et Nana rigolait comme s'il n'y avait pas de fin, mais Iemistu s'arrêta brusquement, suivit de très près par Nana.

Les deux étaient bloqués par une arme, une épée très grande, et plutôt morbide. Puis une voix, vint leur murmurer quelques choses à l'oreille, inaudible pour les autres, mais se fut suffisant pour qu'ils tombent au sol, à genoux, et ils pleuraient comme des gosse de 5 ans. La voix parla une dernière fois.

- Si vous voulez mourir, je peux vous aider, sinon abandonner toutes idées de vous en prendre, encore une fois, à Tsu et vivez dans le désespoir, déchets.

Tsuna avait rejoint Giotto et les autres, tout le monde mis en sécurité l'enfant.

Giotto et "elle" s'avança devant les parents, avec les gardiens et quelques autres personnes inconnus.

_" Au nom de mon nom, DragonneYukkin Ordinn,_

_Chef de plusieurs armés,_

_Je me chargerais de votre détention._

_Je vous condamne à l'isolement à perpétuité._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous rendrais visite."_

* * *

_" Au nom de mon nom, Vongola di Giotto,_

_Parrain de la plus grande mafia au monde_

_Je devrais vous tuer, pour vos actes, mais ceci est impossible,_

_Alors vous serez mis au plus profond, de la prison des Vendicare,_

_Tout au long de la fin de votre vie."_

Sur ces "tendres" paroles, les deux parents s'évanouirent et furent emmenés par les Vendicare.

Giotto se dépêcha d'aller auprès de son petit frère, et lui fit un câlin montrant ainsi toute son inquiétude et les autres gardiens le montrèrent aussi, plus ou moins.

Mais Tsuna leur fit quelque chose d'inoubliable, il leur fit le plus beau sourire du monde.

Tout le monde aimait cet enfant, il arrivait à sourire, malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu.

Giotto se posait une quelque question, "elle" l'avoir prévu, qu'ils auraient une arme, "elle" avait peut-être fait exprès de ne rien dire.

Tsuna le sortit de ses idées en posant une question.

- Famiglia, forsei sei importante ?

- Si.

* * *

_Voici la fin de toute l'histoire! Alors, vos pensées ?_

_Et bien, j'attends toute vos reviews._

_Et pour ceux qui veulent savoir à quoi ressemble Dragonne et qui ont la flemme d'aller sur mon profil, je vous donne un site qui a fait une caricature de Dragonne : www. ma - bimbo profile / dragonn , 21054783 . htm (enlever les espaces)_

_De plus, je remercie toutes les personnes ayant lu ma fic', ayant laissé commentaire, et je remercie aussi __Kaileena Sawada_, la personne qui corrige mon texte. Merci à vous tous, et à la prochaine histoire.

_Quand j'aurais fini d'écrire Neko-Tsuna, je commencerais à poster mon roman : Les Enfants de la Création._

_Bye-bie._


End file.
